A difficult mission
by lone-wolf6057
Summary: Lucretsia the wolf in an Mobian from the south side of Möbius. When her sister is taken by Eggman for an experiment to re-create the ultimate life form she is forced to join GUN. Will she save her sister and make unforgettable allies? ShadowXOC


**Disclaimer: All Sonic characters belong to Sega and Toyko TV. I only own the OC's that are in this story. Now enjoy. If the characters are a little OOC it's because I have not played Sonic or Sonic related games for a while. But I shall be soon and thus I'll get personalities spot on again.  


* * *

**

_You know the feeling of falling when you're asleep? And when you wake up, you land on your bed, and it feels like if you just fell from a height. That is the feeling I have now. My body is falling, but it is floating as well. There is a figure, but it's hard to make out, I think the figure is reaching out, but it's just out of reach. My vision is red, what happened, and why is that poor figure reaching out to me when I can't respond…  
- _

The bells to the school chimed. Children flooded out of the school like an angry wave sharks, running to their parents or older siblings. I stood there, and waited for my own younger sibling. It had been four years since Anthro children were allowed to join a school to get an education and although many returned home, back to Mobius, most came back as they missed the connections they made on Earth. I was one of those anthro's that came back to Earth as I missed the connections I had made, but those connections had moved when I came back and said that the city life was too much for them. I could not blame them, this city was loud and busy, no place to raise a young family. Lost in my thoughts, I stumbled back slightly and flinched at the sudden gain of weight attached to my waist. Looking down, I saw my sibling. A bright eyed, bushy tailed wolf anthro. She was five years old, younger then me by nearly twenty years, in many cases, some thought I was her mother, but I did not class myself as her mother as she had always called me "big sissy" and therefore I would not want to be seen any other way by her. I smiled as she looked up to me with her big green orbs and smiled widely. The small wolf twitched her ears slightly and tilted her head at me.  
"Can we go to the park today?" She asked, dropped one ear flat whilst the other stayed perked up. I nodded my head in response. She detached herself from my waist and started skipping in the direction of the park. I followed closely behind her.

Believe it or not, us wolf anthro's did not grow very tall, our maximum height was and is, three foot five inches, sometimes a little taller, and most of the time shorter. Rabbits' were the only Mobians that could grow to a full human height. The park wasn't that far away from the school, about ten minutes, so we got there in a short amount of time. I sat on the bench, my knee's together as I watched my little sister swing on the swing, a joyful smile on her face. Her eyes closed in joyful glee as she got higher into the air. She had a fringe that was neatly cut; her hair fell just below her shoulders. It was dark brown, for she was a light brown wolf anthro. Her muzzle was white, snow white to be exact. She wore a light blue dress and dark blue sandals. Myself? I was a dark grey wolf, my fringe was messy and covered my eyes slightly, it made me look unwelcoming to strangers. My hair stopped just below the middle of my back, it was a dark grey in colour. My eyes were dark blue, and my muzzle white. I wore a black baggy shirt, and dark blue jeans that hung on my hips, by became baggy after that. I also wore black converse, I looked unwelcoming and that's how I liked it.

Time had escaped me quickly though. I stood up, and walked behind the swing and waited for my sister to come back again. She swung back and I caught her under her armpits, lifting her off the seat. She looked back and smiled, twitching her ears again as I smiled back at the younger anthro. I was about to say something, but I perked my ears up when I heard the sound of people screaming. My little sister looked around for the sound to, pulling her ears back in fright, and fidgeting slightly making her place her down onto the ground, which resulted in her clinging to my waist again, trying to hide behind me.  
"Sissy…why are people screaming?" She asked me; worry clear in her voice as I shook my head slowly, not knowing the answer. I continued to turn my head, trying to pin point the exact source of the sound, but the screams were everywhere, it made it impossible. I looked at the ground as it rumbled. Small, loose pebbled flickered off the ground with each crashing and rumble. I looked up again when I heard my little sister scream. Stood in front of me was a machine, a giant, cold grey machine. It had six legs, the "feet" looked like sprawled out toes. I looked up, I could not see the head of the machine. Chuckling was heard, my sister grabbed hold of my trouser leg even tighter, scarred to let go, I could feel her trying to bury her head into my leg, her ears pulled back. I pulled back my ears, and bared my teeth, taking a slight step back.  
"Ho ho ho! What do we have here? Mobians from the south side of Mobius! You will do well in my new plans!" The voice boomed from what seemed like know where. I continued to growl.  
"The older one has attitude, android sixteen, go for the younger one." It boomed again. The machine, which seemed to be known as android sixteen, took a lung towards my little sister. I pushed her out of the way and got grabbed, then lifted into the air.  
"Sissy!" I heard her yell as I was brought face to face with a bald man with a wild orange moustache. I kept my ears back and continued to growl at him, baring my teeth.  
"You stupid machine you grabbed the wrong one! Throw it away!" He yelled in my face. I wasn't expecting what happened next, and went flying through the air, colliding with a near by building. I don't know what floor I landed in or broke, nor do I know what happened afterwards as my world turned black. All I could remember was the screaming from my little sister, as I faded into an unknown world.

I woke up, my eyes heavy from exhaustion. The floor was cold and hard. My body was sore from colliding with a brick building. My vision blurry, I could only see figures, but they were blurred.  
"Oh good, the suspect is awake." A voice said. I sat up shakily, my body weak. It looked like one of the blurs had turned around to face me, or turn they're back on me. I tried to sit up, but found it difficult, so I just landed on the floor again back onto my side. The weight of my wrists had suddenly become noticeable. My vision becoming clearer, I looked at my wrists and saw handcuffs. It perked what they said, suspect. I was quite confused.  
"You are a suspect of working with doctor Eggman as you were last seen failing an attempt of destroying the insurance office in Station square." The same guy said to me. Attempt of destroying the insurance office? I was thrown in and then knocked unconscious.  
"I was thrown in and knocked unconscious…." I said to the guy as he huffed to himself.  
"May I remind you anything you say will add to your downfall?" He asked, rhetorically of course. I pulled my ears back in annoyance. This place was cold, and strange, it was uninterested in my side of the story, as long as theirs was there, nothing else mattered. I sighed and pushed myself up again, which great difficultly, trying to clear my blurry vision.

I had been sitting in this place for a while now. I tried to recall what had happened, I remember being thrown into that building by doctor Eggman. I looked around me to turn to my little sister, but she was there! Of course! She was taken by Doctor Eggman, I pushed her out of the way and got thrown into the building. I stayed silent and looked down, my legs crossed over one another as I kept my hands in my lap, not that they had much free movement in the first place. My ears perked up at the clicking of heels, it made me bring my head up in interest to who it was. A bat came into my vision; she had a black cat suit, with a big pink heart over her chest, white heeled boots with one big pink heart over the toes and turquoise eye shadow.  
"I've been looking over the footage we recovered. Don't worry I believe you. The commander of GUN doesn't like to admit he's wrong. I'll go talk to him and see if we can work something out." She said, before turning her back and walking away. I smiled slightly to myself but the smile disappeared quickly as I became interested in her name.  
"Could you tell me your name so I can thank you?" I called out as she turned her head slightly and stopped.  
"It's Rouge the bat. These gestures don't come often so don't get used to it." She said and continued walking. I nodded my head understanding and waited to see what my fate would be.

A few hours had passed since Rouge came by and somewhat lifted my spirits in hope that I could get out of here. The clicking of heels, followed by the stepping of two pairs of shoes had been caught in my ears. For a wolf anthro, my sense of smell was not all that great. I looked up again and saw what I would hope was the commander of this place, GUN. He sighed, it sounded like he was unready to say what he planned to.  
"Rouge has shown me our video footage. I have decided to not let you go, instead you are to join GUN and help us with our current operation to take him down." He said. I thought about it, this could be a good chance to get back my little sister, as well as get back at Eggman the same time. I nodded my head.  
"Alright, but only because he has my little sister, if it wasn't that then I would refuse." I said to him clearly. He looked at Rouge and nodded he's head towards me. She walked up and unlocked the cell door, then bent down to my level, unlocking the handcuffs that secured my hands together. I nodded my head in thanks, and stood up, rubbing my left wrist, the handcuffs had made them sore. I wasn't paying attention, so I jumped slightly when the commander spoke again.  
"You will be working with Rouge and Shadow in our Eggman destruction unit. Shadow will teach you how to use your skills to your advantage and basic hand to hand combat. Rouge will teach you how to keep out of sight and how to retrieve information quickly and un-noticed." He said, pointing he's head at the two of them as he spoke. In all honesty I hadn't noticed that this Shadow person was there, he was quiet, so I had over looked him. I took a good look at him, like I had done with Rouge. He was a black hedgehog with red strips in he's head and back quills, he had white fluff on he's chest and wore odd kind of trainers. I looked back at the commander.  
"You're training will start immediately. I will now leave you in the capable hands of Rouge and Shadow." He said, turning he's back and walking away. I looked at the two again, wondering how tough this training would be.

* * *

I was again apologies if they are a little OOC, I am watching Sonic X again at the moment and will try to get them back into character as soon as. Please feel free to rate and review, feedback, positive or negative is always helpful and thanked.


End file.
